Missy/Personality and Relationships
Personality Missy’s personality is a mix of a lustful, playful and sadistic mess mixed together into the form known as the Blood Queen, Missy. She is a very social woman, who likes to try and seduce many handsome men that she sees. She often gets them seduced and the ends up killing these men, which makes her so sadistic. Missy also has proud stances, with her gestures and poses. Her hand on her hips and her sensual voice calling out to the men and opponents. Often been described as a lady of the evening, Missy likes a lot of material things cloths and money. Often liking to wear revealing clothing, trying to get attention. She does have a few negative things about her; she always wants attention and does do anything to get it. In battle, Missy can be a cruel woman taking it nice and slow with opponents. She uses her powers to slowly take blood and such out of her opponents, to make them suffer as long as they can. However she can get bored with opponents and just decide to drain them fully, and then go on her merry way. However she suffers narcissism, she always wants attention, thinking of herself as the most beautiful woman in the world and as such she should be treated that way. Often seducing men to fill this need, however if she doesn’t get the attention she wants. She will interfere with other’s fight and even go out looking for a fight. But under all of this, Missy is somewhat empty as well she has a void in her heart as many put it. Missy seems to get angry over something, if someone compares her with another she goes off. But even though the way she is, she is a highly intelligent woman. She uses her charm and good looks to get what she wants. Relationships Hakuri Pirates Missy and the rest of the Hakuri pirates are a unique relationship, with most of the male members of the crew she tries to seduce them into joining a small faction within the crew. She claims that Demetrius has gave her permission to do this, so with her looks and way most of the male members believer. So it was through that she was able to get a band of Hakuri Pirates together and attack a marine vessel. But strange he treats Takashi and Aaron with respect, believing two to be like her. So she often tells Takashi that he could have the left overs when she is done, along with Aaron she calls him a handsome man. So the three are very close. Demetrius's Divison Within Demetrius division there is only three members, missy being the only female member. She has a very good respect for both Demetrius and Masashi, she doesn’t try to seduce Masashi Demetrius Missy and Demetrius are a very special relationship, what she believes is that she is seducing Demetrius in letting do as she pleases. Which most of the time he lets her as she pleases, however Demetrius knows already that she wishes to make chaos so thus why he allows this. But most would think Missy being a lady of the evening, she would be a woman who just gets up and goes. However, Missy has complete loyalty to Demetrius and he uses her abilities to their fullest. However Missy does laugh sometime, because she knows of Demetrius anger. The reason she laughs is because she knows when he gets angry at others the punishment he will give them. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages